Shingeki no Christmas
by Odette Vilandra
Summary: Shot PokkoxPieck: Antes de ir a las murallas a ver cómo va la misión de Reiner y cia, Pokko y Pieck decoran la sala de descanso y... Shot ZekexFrieda: Antes de ir a la cena navideña con los abuelos Jaeger, Zeke tiene algo qué decirle a Frieda.. Y ella también tiene una sorpresa para él. Obsequio navideño para Aredhiel. PokkoxPieck, ZekexFrieda.
1. Muérdago

**Muérdago**

Entró en aquella sala de descanso donde, en sus tiempos libres y si no había una guerra en la cual servir, tanto guerreros como cadetes podían pasar un rato, reunirse, tomar té o leer un libro; siempre y cuando, claro, no tuvieran algún entrenamiento o cosa importante qué hacer.

Se le quedó viendo, su cabello largo y negro, sujeto en una cola de caballo baja. Ella adornaba un diminuto pino de escritorio.

Contuvo el suspiro, pero se encogió de hombros. Si tan sólo fuera un guerrero, digno de ella.

Si tan sólo Reiner no hubiera hecho... ¡Lo que sea que hizo! ¡Reiner no debía ser el titan acorazado! ¡Ese titan era suyo!

Jamás podría explicarse qué fue lo que pasó como para que Marley decidiera darle tan importante titan a alguien tan mediocre, según su perspectiva, como Reiner Braun; pero gracias a eso, Porco se sentía inferior.

Ella era una guerrera, marleyana honoraria, ¡Era la poseedora del titan carreta! Y él sólo era un simple soldado más en el ejército marleyano. No era digno, no de ella, no de esos ojos adormilados que le hacían sentirse en otro mundo, ni de esa sonrisa que borraba toda la mierda racista en la que habían nacido y crecido.

No quiso distraerla, ella estaba tan concentrada en decorar con motivos navideños aquella sala, y aparte, ella era superior a él. Dio un paso atrás.

—¡Porco! —dijo ella al escuchar cuando él, sin querer, golpeó una silla.

—H-hola, Pieck —dijo, tartamudeando —t-te est-tá q-quedando b-bien.

Sonrió —gracias, aunque... —observó la pequeña caja donde tenía los adornos que colocaba—. Aún me falta colocar esto, ¿Me ayudas?

No iba a negarse, pero cuando vio la sonrisa de ella —¡Sí! —salió velozmente de su boca.

Ambos adolescentes se dedicaron a proseguir con las decoraciones, siendo Porco el encargado de poner los que irían más en alto.

Una vez que terminaron, se quedaron sentados en el suelo entre la mesa de reuniones y la puerta, observando las decoraciones.

—Gracias, Pokko.

—¡No me llames así! —replicó el joven.

—Bueno, bueno, ya —dijo ella entre risas, agitando la mano para tranquilizar la irritación de él.

Suspiró —entonces, el Jefe de Guerra y tú irán a la isla.

—Si —respondió con seriedad —Marcel y los demás no han completado aún su misión, y Marley quiere que nos aseguremos que todo marcha bien... —bajó la mirada.

—Dilo —pronunció bruscamente —o completar la misión ustedes dos si es que ellos fueron capturados o asesinados.

Puso su mano en el hombro de él —Marcel está bien, ya lo verás.

—Lo sé —respondió él—. Él, Annie y Bertholdt seguramente están a punto de conseguir el titan fundador, el Sr. Zeke y tú seguramente perderán su tiempo en ir por ellos.

—Olvidas a Reiner.

Desvió la mirada, y se cruzó de brazos —¡De seguro es su culpa que después de casi cinco años todavía no puedan volver!

Se colocó frente a él, y extendió su mano hasta la mejilla del joven para hacerlo mirarla a los ojos —Zeke y yo traeremos a Marcel y los demás, y también al titan fundador, lo prometo.

Esbozó una sonrisa a medias, sólo ella tenía la habilidad de desarmarlo por completo —sé que así será.

Pieck desvió sus ojos hacia la caja donde antes estaban los adornos, y que ahora estaba vacía con excepción de —olvidamos esto.

—Te iba a preguntar, ¿Qué es esa cosa?

—Se llama muérdago, es parte de una tradición navideña, se supone que si alguien está parado bajo uno de estos, debes besarlo.

—¡Qué tradición tan estúpida! —exclamó sonrojado, cruzándose de brazos nuevamente, y volteando la cara una vez más... Y al sentir los cálidos labios de Pieck en su mejilla, su sonrojo aumentó exponencialmente, al tiempo en que su expresión de enojo pasaba a una de sorpresa total.

—Estabas bajo el muérdago, ¿Ves cómo no es una tradición estúpida? —dijo ella entre risas—. Será mejor irnos, tengo qué ver al Comandante Magath y a Zeke.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, primero él, quien extendió una mano para ayudarla a ella. Dejó que ella avanzara primero hacia la puerta.

—¿Vienes, Pokko? —preguntó intrigada desde el marco de la puerta, donde se detuvo antes de salir.

No respondió. Apretó los puños, y se acercó velozmente a ella, tomando con suavidad el rostro de Pieck entre sus manos, y uniendo de manera sorpresiva sus labios a los de ella.

Quizás apenas fueron un par de segundos, pero para él, era un bello instante que quisiera congelar en el tiempo para que jamás terminara.

Se separó de ella muy a su pesar, y se quedó contemplando su rostro, esa expresión dulce y ahora sorprendida ante el impacto de lo que acababa de hacer —es que... estabas bajo el muérdago.

 **F I N**

* * *

 _¡Yayyy! Creo que este es mi primer PoPi 100% PoPi, porque en "Menage a trois" eran ZekexPieckxPokko, y lo mismo en el fic del cumpleaños de Pieck._

 _Y este que es mi primer PoPi, se lo dedico a mi waifu Aredhiel, mi vida, sé que te encanta este par así que, para ti, mi vida! Te adoro! Y bueno, éste es tu primer obsequio y va para noche buena... así que mañana que es navidad tendrás tu otro shot, cual regalo debajo del árbol xDDD_

 _Espero les haya gustado, y nos leemos en el siguiente fanfic._

 _Besos!_

 _Reviews?_


	2. Sorpresa

_Para mi querida Aredhiel..._

 **Sorpresas**

—Fri, ¿Ya estás lista?

—Es extraño, mi hermana no suele demorarse más que yo en arreglarse —interrumpió Historia mientras seguía entretenida en su iPhone.

—Que alguien se tarde más que tú es algo que creía imposible hasta ahora —bromeó Eren, sentándose justo al lado de la adolescente.

—¿Frieda? —volvió a preguntar Zeke.

—¡Dame un minuto! —respondió Frieda desde el interior de la habitación que compartía con el mayor de los hermanos Jaeger.

Suspiró y se encogió de hombros, resignado a tener qué esperar mucho más a que ella estuviese lista. Metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su abrigo, y después de unos segundos observó los obsequios que llevarían consigo. —Eren, Historia, ¿Podrían aguardar en el auto y llevarse los regalos para los abuelos, por favor?

Terminó de subir a su instagram la selfie que se tomó en ese momento, rodó los ojos —está bien. —Se levantó del sofá, y tomó las cajas más pequeñas y una bolsa de regalo—. Yo llevaré estos, Eren puede llevar los otros.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Porqué eliges los más pequeños?!

Sonrió con cierto aire de arrogancia —no te dejé toda la carga, ¿O si?

Se apretó el puente de la nariz por debajo de sus anteojos —Eren, por favor, sólo vayan al auto y lleven los obsequios, ¿Si? Frieda y yo iremos enseguida.

—¡Pero!

—¡Eren, por favor! —repitió Zeke.

Tomó las tres cajas más grandes —está bien.

—Y no tarden, hace frío —dijo Historia.

Una vez que los adolescentes, ambos de 14 años se retiraron; Zeke observó su reloj de pulso —Fri, ¿Está todo bien? —Observó hacia el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones de aquel departamento, y finalmente la vio salir.

Sonrió cuando llegó a la sala, y las luces navideñas en color dorado se reflejaron en el vestido rojo de terciopelo, mangas largas y hombros descubiertos que llevaba puesto —te ves... Hermosa, como siempre.

—Gracias —pronunció de manera tímida —¿Nos vamos? Tus abuelos deben estar impacientes.

Volvió a contemplarla una vez más, y a pesar de los años que llevaban de relación desde la preparatoria, él seguía sintiendo esa emoción al verla. —Si... —se quedó pensativo —Frieda, yo...

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó con cierta preocupación al ver la expresión de seriedad en el rostro de él.

La tomó de las manos —Fri, hemos estado juntos por tantos años... Y vivido bajo el mismo techo desde hace dos...

Sonrió —lo sé... Y me has hecho muy feliz a cada momento —sonrió con malicia —hasta cuando me haces enojar. —dijo entre risas, provocando que él también comenzara a reír junto con ella.

—Frieda yo... —llevó su mano izquierda al bolsillo de su abrigo, sacando una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro. La abrió, dejando ver un anillo de oro blanco con un diamante redondo con sub-tono azul pastel, que parecía ser abrazado por los extremos del aro, donde pequeñísimos diamantes blancos enmarcaban al principal.

Sonrio al ver la cara de sorpresa de ella —iba a darte esto después de la cena de navidad, pero quiero dártelo ahora. Fri, eres mi mejor amiga, mi compañera, mi confidente, mi amante, mi mundo entero... ¿Serías mi esposa?

Un par de lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de aquellos ojos azules, acompañadas de una amplia sonrisa. Asintió con la cabeza —acepto —pronunció, casi sin voz, presa de la emoción por aquel momento.

Limpió con ternura las lágrimas de ella. Sacó el anillo de la hendidura de la caja, y procedió a colocarlo en el dedo anular izquierdo de ella. Juntó su frente a la de Frieda —te amo —dijo en susurro, y depositó un suave y dulce beso en los labios de ella.

Cerró los ojos cuando él la besó en la frente —Zeke... yo también te tengo un obsequio —se separó de él —espera aquí, no tardo. —Caminó velozmente hacia la habitación de ambos.

—Fri, se nos va a hacer tarde.

—¡Ya voy! —dijo antes de entrar a la recámara, saliendo de ella casi de inmediato con las manos a su espalda —cierra los ojos.

—Fri, vamos a llegar tarde.

—¡Que cierres los ojos! —dijo con firmeza, tratando de contener la risa cuando él obedeció su indicación. Trajo sus manos al frente —ábrelos.

Observó la caja en forma de cubo, envuelta en un papel verde brillante, y decorada con un moño rojo —¿Qué es esto?

—¡Ábrelo! —dijo emocionada.

Procedió a retirar el moño y la envoltura. Abrió la caja, y lo primero que encontró fue lo que parecía ser una carta.

—Antes... Lee lo que dice esa carta —dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

—Se nos hace tar... —decidió mejor callarse cuando ella le lanzó una mirada amenazante, tomó el papel, y procedió a leerlo—. Frieda, esto... ¿Tú? —se quedó sin palabras.

Se acercó a él, retiró el papel de china color rojo que había debajo de donde estaba la carta, y sacó unos pequeños zapatitos tejidos color crema —Zeke... ¡Tendremos un bebé!

Dejó la caja, los resultados de los análisis, y los zapatitos sobre el sofá. Unió finalmente sus labios a los de su amada en un profundo y prolongado beso.

—Feliz navidad —dijo Frieda cuando se detuvieron para recuperar el aliento.

—Mi esposa, y mi hijo... Fri, esta es la mejor navidad de toda mi vida.

 **F I N**

* * *

 _Quiero aclarar, que en este fanfic me estoy basando, para Historia, en el Universo Alterno de Isayama donde Historia es tipo Regina George: superficial, super popular, fresa, etc, etc. No sé, creí que en este AU quedaría bien esa personalidad del AU del propio Isayama._

 _Este pequeño shot es un obsequio para mi querida waifu Frieda Aredhiel, ¡Te adoro, luna mía! Espero que te haya gustado, sabes que viene de mi kokoro para tú 3_

 _Ojalá hayan disfrutado de esta corta historia, ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
